


Dangerous Territory

by theskywasblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru walks into a trap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> For the prompt: Shikamaru/Temari - Dominance

“You’re not making me into your little wife.”

Shikamaru opened one eye and glared at Temari without lifting his head from the pillow, “I was just about to fall asleep you know, and you had to say something like that.”

Temari lounged on her back, one hand behind her head, utterly relaxed in her post-coital nudity. Generally Temari was pretty relaxed, naked or not. “I know how men work – you get me to take off my panties, suck your dick, whatever else, and suddenly you think I’m going to be yours forever – like you’ve tattooed ‘Property of Nara Shikamaru’ all over my body just because we hop into bed now and then.”

_Now and Then_ was a bit of an understatement. Kiba was beginning to joke that Temari’s official title was “Ambassador to Shikamaru’s Pants.” Of course, he would never utter that anywhere he thought Temari might hear it. He was stupid, but not suicidal.

“I don’t know where men get all these ideas.”

Shikamaru finally surrendered to the fact that he wasn’t going to get to sleep any time in the near future and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Trust me, I didn’t think anything like that.”

“You didn’t?” Temari’s jewel-green eyes glittered. The trouble was, with her it was impossible to tell when she was kidding around and when she was thinking of possibly gutting someone.

“Of course not,” Shikamaru snorted, “Too troublesome. Your brothers would kill me.”

Temari laughed at that, which probably meant that he wasn’t about to get gutted. “You don’t think they would kill you now?”

Actually, Shikamaru had a vague suspicion that Kankuro already knew. He may have let it slip the last time they went drinking together. The trouble was, he couldn’t entirely remember anything they had done that night.

“It would mean the difference between painless death by Karasu’s poison and a violent, messy crushing by Sand Coffin.”

“That’s probably painless too,” Temari pointed out as she scratched a spot below her bellybutton, “Considering how quick it is.”

“Doesn’t sound painless from the outside,” Shikamaru yawned, “and anyway – my mother wouldn’t like you.”

Temari rolled her eyes, “And you always do everything your mother tells you?”

“Less troublesome that way. Then there’s the two villages problem, the fact that you’re the Kazekage’s sister...it’s all too troublesome. I want a peaceful life one day.”

“You’re the worst Shinobi I’ve ever known.”

He expected her to say something else, but instead she took his hand and guided it between her legs. He grumbled a little to himself, but started moving his fingers in the slow circles that she liked.

“So you wouldn’t marry me at all?”

“This again?” Shikamaru sighed, “Of course not.”

Temari hummed and shifted her hips, “Good, I wouldn’t marry you either.”

“You wouldn’t?” he frowned, fingers hesitating. Temari fixed him with her best _you’re not concentrating you lazy bastard_ look.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

His ego wasn't a fragile thing, but even still, he just couldn't let her get the best of him. No woman would be allowed to get the best of Nara Shikamaru. “Not even if I asked?”

Temari rolled her eyes and growled, “I thought we established that you wouldn’t _be_ asking Shikamaru.”

“Well what if I did – hypothetically speaking.”

He was probably walking into a trap, taking the conversation in that direction; or maybe she was the one walking into the trap. Between the two of them it could be pretty hard to tell who was in control of the situation at any given moment. Most of the time it was Temari, though only because Shikamaru usually couldn’t be bothered.

“Well...” she said finally, her lips curving upwards in what was a potentially deadly smirk, “I guess you’d just have to ask and find out.”

-End-


End file.
